As Good As i Was to You
by maramarie
Summary: Song inspired fic. Harry walks in on Draco with another man


Inspired by Lorrie Morgan's "As Good as I was To You" I do not own

* * *

Harry pulled up the restaurant a smile on his lips as he thought about his date with his lover. He couldn't believe that it had been thirty years since he married. His kids were grown, he was a proud grandpa now, and now he was enjoying life with his lover. Parking the car he pulled out his umbrella so he wouldn't end up soaked in the down pour. Taking a deep breath he moved to the front of the restaurant to peer into the window to see if Draco had arrived yet. Glancing in he froze seeing the table that he always shared with Draco was already occupied, with Draco and Blaise. Feeling his heart freeze he thought that maybe they were just there to catch up on news until he arrived, then he noted the wine, the casual touches and then Draco leaned over and kissed him. Shaking his head he stood tall as he walked in the door, and brushing past the host he walked right up to the table glaring at the couple, and making certain he wasn't going to turn red he spoke in a quite calm voice. "As good as I was to you, this is the thanks that I get? Are all the years we shared so easy to forget, the kids, he is your dream come true?" he asked.

Draco stuttered. "Harry it's not what you think…" he was uncomfortable when he realized everyone was staring at them and the room was deathly quiet as the waitress approached the table.

"Should I bring another chair?" he asked looking nervous as Harry turned to him with cold eyes.

"No, I was leaving." Harry turned back to Draco and Blaise not certain how he was going to tell the kids and grandkids. He knew that they had had their problems but he never thought they were this bad or that it merited Draco cheating on him. "He sure looks good Draco, but he will never be as good as I was to you, you can have him Blaise, I don't want him anymore." He turned his head held high as he walked back out into the rain. He wondered if Draco had even thought it through. Driving home he kept the tears at bay as he pulled up to their home. He didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't want to talk to Draco at the moment, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. Getting out of the car he moved into the house quickly calling for his elf. "Pack all of my belongings; take them to my personal vault, once done pack my clothing I will no longer be residing here." Looking around the home he felt the tears start to fall and all he could think was that he was thankful the kids were grown.

"Dad?" James entered looking worried at the tears, he had known this was coming but he had hoped that nothing drastic had happened. "You know?" he asked.

Harry was taken aback, "You knew?" he asked turning to his oldest son.

"Father made me swore the oath not to tell, I walk in on him and Blaise." He confessed knowing that since his Dad already knew he could tell. "I'm sorry Dad." He whispered praying that his Dad wasn't going to be angry with him.

Harry pulled him into a hug. "I'm angry with him; he should not have out you in that position. I'm going to stay with Charlie, let your brothers and sisters know and I will be filing for a divorce."

"I understand." James nodded watching as his Dad packed everything up and left. Looking around the home where he had grown up he wondered if he would ever know this as home any more.

* * *

Draco walked in to the house knowing that Harry was not going to listen to him. Turning on the light he sighed as he tossed his coat on the rack and froze, everything was gone, the pictures of the kids and grandkids, the only thing left was the furniture. Moving up the stairs he moved to the master bedroom seeing that everything was gone, and so was Harry. Hitting his knees he began to cry, he had messed up to badly this time and there was no getting Harry back. He knew that he shouldn't have been fooling around, he didn't know why he had done it, it had started so innocently and then the next thing he knew they were having sex and sneaking around. He thought he could end it but as time went on he realized he couldn't, he was falling for Blaise but he still wanted his Harry.

"Father?" James moved out of the bedroom where he had been waiting "Why?"

"I didn't mean to son, it just happened." Draco tried to explain as he stood to face him. "I'm sorry."

James shook his head. "Sorry isn't good enough, as you have taught me we are responsible for what we do and we take responsibility for when we fuck up and you have fucked up. I hope you are happy that you have lost a wonderful man. He gave you thirty years, six kids, a home, never asked for anything, never complained when you came home late, or were drunk! He helped you through everything and all you have done is hurt him. I am not dumb Father I know more than you realize. I have to go." He turned and quickly left before his Father yelled at him.

* * *

Six years later!

Draco moved into the restaurant feeling that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had been divorced for five years and had given Harry everything, then just after the divorce Blaise had left him. He should have seen it coming, he should have, he hadn't been honest with him and Blaise did not like liars. "Table for one." He whispered as he was lead to the table. Sitting down he looked around and froze, Harry was there with someone else.

Harry had noticed Draco but didn't say a word as he turned back to his date. "So, Charlie…" he stopped noticing Draco was now standing by the table. "Yes?"

"Take care of him Charlie, he deserves someone that will see to his needs first over their own. I never realized just what a treasure I held until I lost him. Don't let him get away." He whispered before heading back home, he was no longer hungry. Hitting his knees he began to cry at the loss of six years, he had been so good to him and he had lost him.

Finished, please review


End file.
